Body Heat
by MMagnet
Summary: Due to the absence of the Kurosaki family one Friday evening. What pleasures will Ichigo indulge himself in with the entire house hold to himself? AU, profanity, slash/lemon.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Warnings:** AU, profanity, slash/lemon, one shot and the most horrible piece of writing you will probably ever read. After an attempt at reworking this story to fit FanFic's **_rules and guidelines_**, I've decide to repost Body Heat.

* * *

This entire class was a lame ass drag, seriously? Sixth period English and I was beyond the point of actually caring! Not to imply I ever did for this ridiculous language course, but if my care factor could be measured on some empathetic emotion reader – it would probably a register as a '_I don't give a flying fuck_'. If my lack of interest and distaste for English wasn't obvious enough for you, my staccato pencil taps against the hardwood surface of the desk were dead giveaways.

Going home now would be a wish come true. Whenever I entered this class on a Friday afternoon, it felt like I was entering cryogenic stasis. The minutes spent in this bland, worn out and run down shack of a class room were torturous.

I droned, what seventeen year old kid in their right minds would ever think about wasting their life away in an English class room, revising over grammar structures and listening to Miss Yadomaru? Apparently only me, judging by the sexually aroused sheep sitting in the front row, day dreaming over Miss Yadomaru's highrise slender legs wrapped around their waists while giving them a _lecture_. I scoffed, talk about a laughing stock – majority of students in this class were either perversely delusional, or still sexually pubescent. Aside from Uryu being the only one who was actually attentive to his English studies, and the others _just_ here to fantasize, I sincerely didn't give a shit about this class or our teacher.

Picking English was the worst mistake of my life and I was the only student, despite Uryu who had the sexual arousal of a panda – who was _not_ attracted to our teacher's whimsical feminine charms. Miss Yadomaru knew this too, teaching a class full of horny teenage males was easy to bend to her will when she needed to exercise control. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't disruptive or loud mouthed, nor did I talk back – I just hated being vocal in any English lesson and my defiance obviously pissed her off. Not to mention the fact that every time she thrust out her chest in front of me, I became nauseated in the most irritable of ways.

Her slim torso and ample breasts hardly stirred anything _down there_ for me, unlike the others who dabbled like mindless idiots when she moved too close to them. I was the type of guy who was attracted to someone with more of a broader torso and bulk to their form, or to be real specific: men.

Miss Yadomaru didn't faze me a single bit, and while I idly counted away the time until my personal hell concluded, my thoughts couldn't help flash forward to the end of the day that I was anxiously waiting for.

One full Friday night where I could be left to my own devices while my family travelled to Naruki city.

I'd been quite hesitant to even go with them in the first place, and truthfully, I just wanted to escape the confines of my rambunctious father and sisters for a little while. I loved them, really – but I didn't think it too selfish not to go, despite their wailing pleas of desperation for me to come. All people need some alone time, right?

While I continued tapping my pencil against the desk, the clock's second hand drew ever closer to those golden numbers and that magical sound.

"Kurosaki!" _Her_ voice spliced my thoughts – "What's got you so impatient that you can't pay attention in my class?" That voiced shifted up an octave while she slammed the Oxford Study of English languages course book onto the desk. Miss Yadomaru's eyes bore dagger deep holes into my face, from behind those Cheshire lenses.

"N-nothing Miss." I stuttered. Alright, I may not be attracted to her, but Miss Yadomaru was a villainesses with true murderous intent. Spending detention with her would be any guys dream, on the other hand I considered this a crueller, more sadistic form of torture than the primal peers.

She narrowed her eyes and her voice became brash and serious. "Need I remind you that you should be paying attention in my class, not escaping off to some fairy land inside that thick skull of yours." Miss Yadomaru rasped and chided, her stance was like an Amazonian warrior. Hands on hips, black skirt casually parted by her legs that were spaced centimeters apart, while flashing all skin and bone of her silken smooth legs. The students in the front row were clearly indecisive of where to direct their line of sight: at their warrior Goddess, or me, the one being made a fool of.

With a compliant nod, she held her gaze for a few seconds longer and backed off. Out of my peripherals, I could see Uryu adjust his glasses with a smirk. Bastard, my pseudo humility was inadvertent sadistic pleasure for him.

The last few minutes of this effortless lesson carried out in silence, the moment the bell's shrill pitch sang throughout the school grounds, an influx of students in all classrooms could be heard above the clutter of noise, making their great escape.

Swiping my remaining books and stationary into my bag without a care in the world, I leapt up from out of my seat and made a beeline towards the doorway.

"Alright everyone, I expect to see some revision over the weekend in preparation for Monday's speaking test. Oh, and Kurosaki…" Miss Yadomaru hollered above the stampede of students. My back instantly cringed with an icy chill running from head to toe at the sound of her straining voice. "Next time, pay more attention in my class – otherwise there _will_ be repercussions."

Her words of wisdom compelled me to flee this asylum even faster than before. Seeking refuge amongst a crowd of students – I sauntered off down the halls and out the building's exit.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo!" Keigo wailed from behind, running a marathon after me. We'd been friends since middle school; he'd always been the outspoken, pestering type, but a good friend nonetheless.

"You sure caught up quick." I commented, Keigo decelerated into a breathless pace beside me. His oak brown hair hung loosely against his forehead.

"Yeah, I tried finding you after class Ichigo, but you seemed to disappear."

Swinging my school bag across my left shoulder, we continued walking on the footpath. "Sixth period English." No further explanation was need on _that_ matter, Keigo knew my obvious disdain for that class.

Nudging my right shoulder with his fist, Keigo scoffed. "Man, c'mon Ichigo! You're being taught by one of the hottest teachers in our school, and you're still uptight about that class? I don't understand you sometimes, ya know?" He exhaled an audible sigh, Keigo and I continued to walk in silence along the footpath. Karakura city was awfully dead for a Friday afternoon; usually children littered the streets in celebration of the weekend. Shoving my right hand in my pocket, the lack of conversation between Keigo and I stirred my observations of the city. The auburn afternoon rays were blinding and the crisp, icy air was gnawing at my weather prone skin, shifting my gaze towards Keigo – he was obviously feeling the extent of the winter climate as well.

"Uh, Ichigo?" Keigo seemed to contemplate, still looking ahead. "Mizuiro, Chad and I are going to see a movie tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" His tone sounded hopeful. For a long while now; Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and I hardly did anything together like the friends we used to be. Mainly since senior school started, most of my social commitments began lying elsewhere.

"A movie sounds great Keigo, but I already have some other plans sorry." I tried not to sound like a total an utter prick. Despite Keigo's often explosive attitude, he would often wound himself over being rejected by his friends. Watching him from the corner of my eye, his face melted into a gloomy lifeless guise.

"Oh…" Keigo muttered with disbanded hope, poor guy – he was clearly counting on a yes from me. I really wasn't prepared to palm off my other plans that quickly though. Silence swamped the both of us – Keigo snaked his arm around his neck and rubbed the back of his head anxiously. I truly did feel bad for not being able to join them.

"You're hanging out with _those_ guys again aren't you Ichigo?" His voice was rigid with jealousy. Damn, I was really hoping he'd avoid this entire song and dance with me.

"Uh… Not exactly, I just have other plans, that's all."

Keigo's own voice flat lined upon hearing my response.

When I said before that my commitments began lying elsewhere, what I actually meant was I started hanging out with a new group of friends. They were no substitute for my true buds, but time managing Mizuiro, Chad and Keigo with the others was a difficult task for me. These friends were a _little _different compared to Keigo and the rest – different in the sense that they were a bunch of misfits. Nothing too brash , they weren't into drugs or anything, but they did cause some trouble.

What teenager didn't though?

"You mean other plans with _them_? You know I don't like them Ichigo and you're gonna get in trouble if you keep hanging around with the wrong crowd." Keigo whined rampantly, he didn't seem to understand that I could pass my own arbitrations on the people I poked around with. When it came to the _trouble_ Keigo blatantly catastrophised, was only some reckless fun every couple weekends.

"Don't worry about it, seriously. I'll look after myself, I'm sorry I can't go – but I'll see ya on Monday okay?" Branching off from Keigo's side, I started treading on the familiar pathway heading towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Enjoy your movie Keigo, cya." I followed up with a shout, waving casually as we parted ways. Walking the remaining distance to my house, I was already anticipating Dad and Yuzu scurrying around like mice, finalising their preparations before they took off to Naruki city. Walking up the foot path, silence was heard from inside and that was never a good omen in the Kurosaki house hold. Twisting the door knob and granting myself entrance, I snuck a cautious peek down the hallway. Shutting the door behind me, I stepped forward and with only one foot in the grave, my face was caught in a fleshy vice and shoved into the wall.

"Victory is mine Ichigo!" A voice, none other than goat faces', chortled triumphantly. My head was already starting to throb with a combination of pain and rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ranted back, gripping his wrist and parrying him off of me. For years now, I was under the impression that we stopped these sneak attacks ever since Yuzu and I treated our loving father in his own clinic with a broken nose.

"It's simple Ichigo, if you're going to stay home all by yourself tonight, I had to test whether you're capable of defending yourself if an attacker invades our precious home." He gushed while clenching his fist in triumph.

"AND YOU FAILED!" Goat faced roared, swiping at my face with a full forced punch.

"Damn it you jack ass, who're you trying to kid? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" I raged at my birdbrained father while blocking his lunge at my face. I swear, this man was an idiot – what seventeen year old couldn't look after themselves for _one_ night? Swiftly ducking out of his line of fire, I let the fool crash and burn into the wall behind me.

"I swear you get dumber and dumber every year, old man." I remarked while brushing the dust off my shoulders.

"My perfect baby boy! Papa was only worried about his only son staying home all by himself in this big lonely house." My old man sputtered more nonsense from his resting place on the floor, turning my back on the _should be_ father vigorously rubbing his face, I rested my school bag down near the couch.

"So when are you guys leaving anyway?" I questioned with a semblance of curiosity, patience always wore my personality thin when I was anticipated.

Goat face leapt up from the floor and readjusted the waistband of his jeans. "You just walked through the front door and you're already so eager to get rid of us Ichigo?" His face was that of a practical joker. "This doesn't have anything to do with your friend that called around here earlier, does it?" He interrogated me smugly.

Was I having a stroke? Because all forty three of my facial muscles became worryingly numb after hearing him talk about _my friend_. There was no way he knew that…

"If you wanted to have friends over Ichigo, all you had to do is ask. Papa could have given you all a lesson in self-defense to protect our lovely home while I'm away." Dad interjected my panic stricken thoughts, waves of relief washed over my body while my heart receded into a normal sinus rhythm.

I'd thought for sure he'd caught me out.

"Nothing escapes your old man's watchful eye and that's why I want you to stay extra sharp on your look out tonight."

My eyes almost rolled out of their sockets. The unintelligent, dubious concern my father had for me was more of his theatrics. I felt seriously relieved knowing my father wasn't asking too many questions about who called around here though. Attempting to elude any further conversation, I spun on my right heal and hightailed it out of the living room and up the stairs. The matter of _my friend_ was best left unspoken between Sherlock Holmes and I downstairs.

Proceeding to my room in a huff, I threw off my grey school jacket and tugged off my white button up shirt. Feeling comfortable in a black singlet and my school trousers, I watched the sun simmer low on the horizon and with my window in direct line of sight, my room became awfully heated even in winter. Slightly opening the window to expose a considerate amount of wondrous afternoon air, there really wasn't much left to do but chew away more time until my family left for the night.

Resting myself gently on the bed and tucking my arms behind my head, the balanced feeling of warm and cool air currents swelling around my bare skin was therapeutically soothing.

Contentedly eclipsing my eyes and exhaling a harsh groan – only a few hours to go.

* * *

"Alright my baby boy, Papa and the girls are going now!" Goat face shrieked. Averting my attention from my foolish father who was about to go into extreme melt down, I wrapped both my arms around Yuzu and Karin.

"Cya Ichi-nii!" They both said in unison, I hugged the girls close.

"Cya guys. Don't forget, smack the goof over the head if he steps out of line okay?" I reassured kindly.

"We're going to miss you Ichi-nii." Yuzu said sadly, I put my arm on her head and propped myself down on one knee.

"Hey, don't worry. It's only for one night Yuzu, I'll cya tomorrow okay?" Like the loving older brother I am, my reassurance made her face flare up like a million fireflies. She threw her arms around me.

"Okay Ichi-nii!"

We remained like that for a few seconds longer until goat faced piped up again. "Why don't you come and give your old man a hug as well?" He begged jealously.

Letting go of Yuzu and looking over towards Karin, she gave me a shallow nod and a smile. She was never the girly girl innocent type like Yuzu was, but internally – I knew she'd miss me too.

"I guess I'll cya all tomorrow then?"

Both Yuzu and Karin strode over to dad with their travel bags in hand. "Alright Ichigo, we'll be off now. Don't forget, the police and neighbor hood security numbers are written on the table and also my number is there if you need me." He gushed irritatingly; I was actually dumbfounded to think he couldn't leave his _only_ son to his own devices for one night.

"OH! Don't open the door for any strangers Ichigo, my manliness isn't here to ward them off and don't forget to…" Before goat face could proceed any further, Karin had already grappled his arm and began dragging him outside the door. I felt sorry for them knowing they both had to endure goat faces' mindless anecdotes on the way over to Naruki City. A toothy grin broke out on my face – they were finally gone though. Silence, the Kurosaki household was for once, perpetually void of everyone but me. I would be lying if I didn't fess the obvious giddiness I was feeling. Even though I had backed out of quality time that could be spent with Dad, Yuzu and Karin as a family – Renji and I had already premeditated some quality time of our own together, _alone_, on a Friday night.

Speaking of Renji, did that idiot have any idea what he was thinking when he called here – especially when I told him to just come around at a later time? There was no trace of light from outside and following the absence of my family, the most important piece of tonight's puzzle was yet to arrive.

Sometimes when I thought about it, one of the main reasons why the scales of my social life started tilting towards my _newer_ friends – was because of Renji. When I first met Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku and the rest – I thought these guys were just another bunch of thugs trying to have at me because of my hair. But I soon realised these guys were a much like me growing up, always honed upon like a heat seeking missle due to our differences – and that was our connection. Whenever we met up, I found it more compelling to stick around with Renji more so than the others. Personality reasons mainly, Ikkaku and Shuuhei were good guys, but Shuuhei was often mousy and Ikkaku being the opposite wavelength of Shuuhei, was instantly aggressive with a very short fuse. A total hot head if you'd ask me.

Renji was vastly different though, unlike the others; he was unconstrained and completely charismatic. There was a lot to one guy that slowly grew upon me and eventually…

We both realised that we were a lot alike.

He was a great guy and would often joke around with me saying that '_all his life he was imposed to stereotypes and opposites attracting' _– Renji always made me smile when he said we were '_living contradictions_ _of that bullshit'_.

After a lengthy hot shower, I reminded myself that Renji had a few things to do before he arrived. By the time I slipped on a woollen t-shirt and some loose trousers, my stomach was running on empty. Shooting a quick glance at the microwave clock that read six fifty two, I pulled open the refrigerator door and scavenged around for Yuzu's left over Okonomiyaki that she saved for me.

Renji was sure taking his sweet-ass time getting here, patience had never been a great characteristic of mine – but he was the one that promised he'd be around early enough to escape the sights of my family. I stabbed at my plate and tore off a piece of Yuzu's mouthwatering leftovers. With a lazy slump against the table, I rested my elbows on the high top while I chewed every last morsel away. Who needed table etiquette at a time like this? Chowing down the rest of my meal and dumping the dishes in the sink, my entire body jolted at the impromptu sound hammering upon the front door. Racing out from the kitchen, I headed towards the source of the cluttering noise.

The knocks violently pounded like a jack hammer against the pavement, I could already hear Renji's teeth chatter from the other side. "Ichigo, open up it's freezing!"

I couldn't help letting off a sadistic smile at his chilly predicament. "Sorry, Dad told me not open the door to any strangers." My obvious mirth was concealed by the complete humour of Renji's situation.

"Stop playing around and open this fuckin' door up, I'm freezing my dick off out here." He bellowed through the crevices in the door frame.

"Alright alright." I chuckled while unlocking the door. Without hesitation, Renji instinctively pushed passed me in a flash. The glacial air left in his wake made me shuddered as the door slammed shut – barricading the cold front. I leaned backwards onto the wall while watching Renji dump his bag and jacket behind the foot of the lounge.

"You weren't lying…" I folded my arms and smiled – "You sure are freezing, I can feel your iciness from here Renji."

He clenched his jaw in irritation. "Then why don't you get over here and warm me up then?" His voice was guttural and tempting, there was no way I could resist an offer like that. Striding over, I wrapped my arms tentatively around his waist and pulled myself into him.

Damn, he wasn't lying – even his clothes were frigid. Renji placed his own frost bitten lips onto mine, I could already taste the piquant lingering scent of cigarettes on Renji's breathe as he pried his way deep into my mouth. Gently tracing his hands down my shoulders and across my sides, he griped at my hips and gently rocked his pelvis against mine.

Talk about a warm up exercise – our body heat was already evaporating the coldness from Renji's bronzed skin. The contact was electrifying – we ground our bodies against each other and with each steep breath we took, Renji became more vigorous with his touch. He let up from my mouth, I hummed at the lingering warmth of his lips. Gently sweeping my tongue against his bottom lips, Renji smirked as I sensually nibbled on the lower fold.

"Warm enough?" I questioned.

"Mmmm, I'm still a little cold Ichi." He pressed his forehead against the crest of my head, with eyes closed shut he bore down on my lips again. Our warmth was invigorating, I involuntary hummed into the contact. Renji began all so subtly tugging at my shirt.

"So this is your idea to warm up faster?" I whispered softly against his ear, Renji snaked his hands through my hair and gently pushed me backwards.

"We only have a short amount of time to spend together, remember?" He remarked with a grimace God that turned me on even further though. "Why don't we…" He pressed his tongue against my throat – "Take this upstairs…" His tongue trailed upwards onto my jaw bone – "And under the covers?" He grazed and ravished the sides of my right cheek with his teeth. Renji's sensual voice, abrasive contact and shaded brown eyes were hypnotic.

Without any reticence, I grasped Renji's arm and in tow with my footsteps, we hurried up stairs. Before I could even mobilize any further, Renji had already wrapped his calloused hand around the back of my neck and melded our lips together.

"You're quite impatient tonight."

Renji took a deep breath. "Haven't seen you in awhile Ichi, don't blame me if I try to enjoy the most of this."

That feeling of electricity returned to my body when Renji caressed his right hand down my torso and slipped his hands up, underneath my shirt. A mixture of resurgent heat and lust boiled at the base of my stomach while Renji's warm finger tips circled gentle laps around my abdomen. I pressed my lips against his own, he moaned into the intimate contact we shared.

"Lift your arms up." He purred gently, following his command – I raised my arms skyward and Renji drew the woollen shirt off my torso. The frosty air instantly chilled my exposed body – shivering a little, Renji's arms comforted the coldness.

"Who needs warmin' up now Ichi?" Renji flashed a canyon wide grin. Breaking apart from him, I beckoned him over towards my bed.

"Why don't you get yourself more comfortable and hop under the covers with me then?" My attempt to coax him was almost foolproof, more times than often Renji would be the one pushing my buttons. But I definitely had more confidence with him now to push some buttons of my own. Facing my back to Renji and peeling the sheets backwards, I was nudged hurriedly onto the bed.

"Damn you're fast." I said in sudden shock, rolling over to face Renji clad in only loose riding grey underwear that was dangerously low on his hips. My eyes shifted upwards and fixated themselves on those barely visible, ink dark tattoos that were sculpting art on Renji's torso.

"Likin' what you see?" Renji questioned with obvious rhetoric, of course I fucking liked what I could see. Renji's deep crimson hair hanging in free fall against his shoulders, colossal pectorals and rigid tight abs adjourning his stomach in the most desirable of ways. My eyes strained lower onto those sizeable calf muscles and upwards, locking onto his impressive package fit snug in his underwear. With a mixed shudder of fervent sexual arousal and prolonged exposure to the frigid air – I wrenched him onto the bed with me.

"Instead of wasting time while we both freeze to death…" Before I could even finish scolding Renji to stop wasting time, he'd already floundered his way beside me, pulling the duvet over both of us and concealing the already tender body heat we generated.

"So this is nice." He stated comically – wrapping one arm around my shoulders and pulling my own body against his chest. Draping my own vacant arm across him, I lapped up Renji's pert tongue into my mouth. Both running on coveted desire, Renji began slowly coaxing me on top of his waist. I straddled those designer perfect hips. The duvet cloaked my back like a super hero's cape, leaning deeper into Renji, I furthered our passionate kiss. Small, muffled moans echoed at the base of my throat; Renji gripped the underside of the duvet, preventing any precious heat from escaping the prison of our bodies.

I mashed my groin together with Renji's own, creating a super heated inferno. Both our erections reached quickening hardness. "Sh-shit, Ichigo!" Renji whined my name. I tried chocking back my own pleasured moan as Renji's stout member slipped out from beneath his garment and grated against my abdomen.

Using my free hand, I grabbed Renji's unshackled member and began working his lengthy piping. Renji broke away from my face and threw his head back in unscripted elation. "Fuuuuuuck!" Renji sang out in rhythm to my elongated strokes. "Ichi-gooo, take off your pa-ants!" He gasped.

Enjoying Renji's discarded control, I ignored his pleas and rubbed my thumb over his_ head _and delicately caressed the slit. My posture wavered as Renji's entire body jerked beneath me. "Ichigo!" Renji exhaled a husky growl, a smile plastered on my face.

"Take your fuckin' pants off!" Renji ordered, trying to prolong his inner beast from awakening too soon – I slipped out of my trousers and tugged off Renji's own. Discarding our articles of clothing next to the bed, in an instant – Renji inverted our positions.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself Ichigo, because starting from now, I'm the one in control." Renji objected huskily, grappling my wrists and pinning them to my sides. Despite the poor visibility of Renji's face, I could clearly distinguish the impish grin pegged on his lips. Great, I was in for it now.

"And just what do you plan to do?" I masked my embarrassment with a tinge of mirth, underneath it all – I was somewhat flustered by our sudden role reversal. A long, wet trail voyaged from the base of my neck up to my lips, Renji freed my right hand and blindly searched around the top of the night stand for the lube I conveniently placed there beforehand.

Silence coerced the room while Renji manoeuvred his body in between my legs, my straining erection rested underneath Renji's own in anticipation for what was coming next. Cool grape scented lube cascaded out from the bottle, coating us messily. Renji lawlessly discarded the lube into the darkness and gripped both of our members tightly in his hand.

The generous amount of lube smeared amongst us when Renji toiled our lengths together, deep brash moans escaped my mouth. His fingers firmly constricted our cocks even tighter, all my control was lost.

"Renji, ughhh!" I wailed, Renji's hips bucked forward and both our members slipped even tighter into his vice grip - "Fuck, Ichigo!" Renji gasped loudly. The heat sweltering in my stomach was not nearly enough, I need more of Renji. Hoisting my body onto Renji's own, I grasped my hands around his neck and feverishly kissed him. "Renji… More." My low key voice and body beseeched him.

"Ngghh, lay back down Ichi."

Following his command, I wrapped my legs around Renji's waist. He rested his right hand in the centre of my chest and hovered over me, every fibre of my being longed for Renji to hurry into me – the apex of my skin fluttered with heat upon Renji's enveloping contact. I felt Renji position himself at my rear, his breathing shallow while he slowly thrust forward into me. Audible, lavish moans erupted from my throat – the feeling of Renji's initial penetration was jaw clenching. Renji's elongated groans fuelled my need for further contact, reaching his capacity inside of me – I pulled Renji's torso closer to my own.

"Re-n-ji." I called his name, I could feel his entire body tremble above me.

"Damn Ichigo, it's been so long." His muffled throaty voice stirred waves of electricity throughout my body, he nuzzled into my neck and swept his tongue along every bare inch of skin. Renji slowly drew out and bucked his hips forward again, the hurried penetrations and steep moans coaxed the vacant household to life. My body sung in rhythm with Renji's own – "Shi-shit Ichigo!"

I clawed my nails down Renji's shoulder blades, Newton's Third Law of Motion set in when Renji's teeth clamped down on my throat and briskly grazed the skin. The abundant sensations of pain and pleasure invigorated my body further to release, Renji's steep zealous thrusts caressed my prostrate vigorously. Every inadvertent moan, grunt and satisfying murmur sparked more fireworks between our bodies, the enveloping friction between us was crippling.

"Fu-fuck Renji, yesssss." I roared in ecstasy, low-key creaks from the bed resounded throughout the room. Renji's forceful penetrations became primal, I was on the peripheries of an orgasm induced high – the congestion of pleasure in my lower stomach was about to breach the embankments of control.

"Damn, fuck, Ichigo, so damn fucking close." Renji incessantly cursed my name, that sex induced baritone of his was all the more pleasing when he bucked his hips forward and pummelled my sweet spot. My entire body jerked forward into Renji's arms, all vision was blurred into a kaleidoscope of colours, my body heaved and trembled against Renji. The entirety of my being welcomed the animated sensation of pleasure coursing throughout me. Muscle control was lost to my orgasm each time my penis surged and released onto Renji's stomach.

My mouth gapped wide open and my unceremonious cries of elation were soon joined by Renji's own chorus. Those fervent thrusts came to a crashing halt, heated fluid erupted out of Renji's member and coated my insides. His sheer cries of ecstasy were delectable, I slowly slunk backwards, his arms wrapped tightly behind my back. Renji rested his forehead in the crux of my neck as we heaved and moaned together – both of us were chest to chest, shrouded in coveted body heat and bliss.

I panted lightly, the sex high slowly dwindled into a pleasurable fuzziness. I nuzzled into Renji's side burns, inhaling the musky scent of sex, sweat and velvety apple shampoo from his hair. "Renji…" I murmured softly while listening to his palpable heart beats, a contended grumble sounded from his chest.

With a sharp intake of breath, Renji's voice spliced the silence. "So fucking amazing Ichi." He chuckled modestly, unsheathing himself from inside of me and collapsing onto the bed. Securing the duvet over us, Renji rolled over with beaming dull brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" I questioned with partial concern, after what we _just_ did Renji seemed glum.

"What time's ya Dad coming back home tomorrow?"

Out of all the things to discuss after having amazing sex, Renji wanted to talk about my father? "Wha-what? Sometime in the afternoon, why?"

"Nothing, we should get some rest, cause I wanna make every minute count tomorrow morning." My sudden smile was greeted by Renji's own. He scuttled over closer and pressed his lips onto mine. Reconnecting with Renji's lavish body heat, I rested my head on his right shoulder – Renji's arm snaked around my neck and pulled us snug together.

The time couldn't be any later than nine but Renji was right, tomorrow we'd make make each minute count.

* * *

**Hopefully my rewrite is okay, thanks again to the people that took the time to read this again.**


End file.
